1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper rolls, such as rolls of paper towels or toilet paper, and more particularly to a snap-together plastic dispenser for paper rolls that is suitable for use with different size rolls and which has a roll retaining tray, removable decorative panels, wall and door mounting means and observation openings.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Rolls of paper products, such as paper towels and toilet paper, are common household items. However, such rolls are bulky and difficult to store in an efficient manner. Further, there is no easy way to dispense the rolls, one at a time, as needed.
The present invention addresses those issues by providing an aesthetically pleasing dispenser for paper rolls which converts to neatly store paper rolls of different sizes in a vertical stack and employs a gravity feed by which the rolls are delivered, one by one, to a retaining tray for easy removal.
The dispenser is inexpensive to fabricate being formed of injection molded parts that snap-together for easy assembly. Easily removable decorative front and side panels enhance the appearance of the dispenser. The dispenser is versatile in that it can rest on a horizontal surface such as a tabletop, mount on a vertical surface, such as a wall, or hang from a door. Removable paper towel roll mounting brackets extend from the bottom of the dispenser for dispensing individual paper towels. Observation openings are provided to permit the user to track the number of rolls remaining in the dispenser. Further, the front wall of the dispenser may include a plurality of recesses for mounting photographs or the like.